


Dumb Boyfriends

by Hermster



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something stupid I wrote based off an ask my friend got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> http://celestiadarknessdementiaravenway.tumblr.com/post/49926853030 Here is the ask.

I wish I was more sorry than I was. Based on [an ask](http://celestiadarknessdementiaravenway.tumblr.com/post/49926853030) my friend received.

Mondo leaned against the wall, sauve as fuck as he practically pinned Ishimaru to the wall, who looked vaugly like an animal caught in headlights. Reaching up, Mondo tilting the short boy’s head up to look at him and gave a smug smirk.

“Hey, Ishi~”

“O-Oowada-kun, I am busy with my rounds! As hall moniter—!”

Leaning in for the kill, Mondo pecked his crush’s lips for a moment before pulling back.

“I’d let you monitor my hall anyday..”

Ishimaru looked at him blankly, so Mondo started to get a little flustered.

“By hall, I mean dick.”

Still nothing.

“It’s as long as a hall. A really long hall.”

They stared at each other for a while before Mondo just turned and walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets and scoffing, thinking to himself,  _‘Nailed it.'_.


End file.
